No Longer Leather Face But 'Tool Man'
by KawaiiMeoww
Summary: The maniac has decided he needed to move to see some new scenes...and kill some new people. He has moved to a new sucluded spot where there are four teens just ready for there lives to be shattered and scarred.
1. Broad Daylight

Hey this is Rosie! Plz r&r! This ain't great but I tried!  
**This is like a v. bad take off of the CM! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Texas Chainsaw Massacre or any of the info etc

**A/N:** I have used some names out of the original CM this does not mean they are the same ppl I just like the names!

* * *

**The Tool Man  
xxbluemooonxx**

**Ch1: Broad Daylight**

It was raining heavily outside of Erin's house. She could just make out her front garden now more looking like a swamp. Unfortunately for Erin it was Thursday and she would soon have to get up. Erin was seventeen years old with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was rather rich and very spoilt.

Her three best friends were Leigh, Kemper and Troy. They were all the same age but looked rather different. Leigh was taller than Erin with brown hair and eyes and tan skin. Daniel was the shortest of the group with brown hair and green eyes. Troy the tallest and oldest had thick, dark brown hair and eyes with dark tan skin.

Erin was suddenly made to jump out of bed by her alarm. It was exactly 7am. She hated getting up early but if she didn't she wouldn't be able to do her hair and make up. She picked up her towel and headed for the shower.

Meanwhile in Leigh's house Leigh was being chased by her little brother who was squirting tooth paste. "Mom! Get Cary for me! Mom! I need to get ready!" shouted Leigh annoyed.

She huffed off to her room where she put on her jeans and T-shirt. When she checked the time she saw it was 8:15am. She was already to go when she picked up her bag and her lunch money when she saw something run past her on the landing. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind thinking it was only Cary messing on. But again she felt a draft as she past the lounge. She looked in and the TV was flashing black and white.

She went in and switched on channel 3. Straight away a picture came up showing the morning news. But what the man on the TV was discussing was not the normal weather and football results but a massacre of deaths. She sank to the chair nearest her and began to listen to the man.

Kemper and Troy who were brothers sat side by side on their sofa. The TV was on loud and they were sat with their faces glued to the screen. Again they had found the news with that same story. "Do you think it was anywhere round here?" enquired Kemper.

"I don't know. Just wait and see what the guy says nearer the end. Hey, what'd keeping Leigh? It's nearly half past. I think we should go and meet her now." replied Troy. They both got up collected their stuff they needed and walked down their street. When they were just out of the door the man on the screen had announced that is had all taken place in a small isolated town, Rosewood, right where they lived.

When Troy and Kemper had reached Leigh's street they could see her walking down to meet them. She was just about to shout sorry for being late when something hit and knocked the air out of her. She lay on her back gasping. When she breathed in something on her rib was hurting. Troy ran without a thought over to her.

When he looked down he saw Leigh lying down in a pool of deep red blood. In her rib looked like a screw driver. He gasped and covered his face with his hands. Kemper, who had come up behind him, wretched. Leigh asked, "Does it look way bad? Oh my god! Get an ambulance! I'm going to die!" Troy tried to reassure her she would be fine but she kept crying.

Kemper who had stopped feeling sick looked up and saw Erin coming to meet them in their usual spot and had heard the commotion had come over too. She saw what had happened and screamed. "Oh my god! What the hell happened to her?"

Erin continued to stand with her mouth wide open in shock but suddenly was lying next to Leigh when something shoved her in the small of her back. She screamed and tried to get back up but something was preventing her. Kemper was staring in utter shock at this _thing _that was pinning Erin down.

The thing did not resemble a man at all but a wild animal. He was small around 4ft 10in but was obviously very strong and looked as though he had not heard of soap. One thing Kemper was trying to mull over in his head was how could this thing dare attack in broad daylight? But when he went again to see where Erin was she'd disappeared. He saw a trail of blood and followed it with his eyes. The man was pulling Erin and Leigh by their feet into nearby woods and was laughing hysterically.

Troy screamed, "Kemp we have to get them! We can't leave them! Oh my god! What are we going to do?" It was not like Troy to lose his head but in this situation it was understandable. Kemper nodded and told Troy, "There's only one way to get them and that's to follow them. You in or you out?" He raised his hand in the air and signalled for Troy to place his on top. Troy did so and said, "I'm definitely in! I'm not having some freak alone with Leigh!"

Troy put his hand on top of Kemper's and they lifted their hands together and shouted in unison, "One…two…three…lets go!" They ran over to the spot where the man had been last. There was a small clearing in the wood area and they decided to leave their bags there. Troy immediately began running and shouting Leigh's name while Kemper was signalling him to quiet down. "Do you want him to hear you and get us? Cos I don't, he freaks me out." whispered Kemper who seemed to be breathing heavily.

Troy, even in this situation, found the need to laugh no matter how strong his brother pretended he was he always was afraid of something but did not care to admit it usually. He, on the other hand, had not got a clear look at the guy but from the description from Kemper it was rather grotesque.


	2. Desperation

Hey! Hope you like chappy one! Here is ch2! Plz r&r thanx!

**

* * *

**

The Tool Man  
xxbluemooonxx

**Ch2:Desperation**

It was midday by this point and it was burning hot. The guys had stripped their sweaters long ago and were walking through an overgrown corn field. Kemper who suffered from hay fever from a young age had been sneezing nearly every minute. Troy felt sorry for his brother he was lucky he didn't have it. Troy looked to where the end of the field was and was about to sprint to their freedom when he suddenly spotted a dark figure lurking in between some trees.

"Get down! Now! Kemp!" cried Troy. He jumped onto Kemper pulling him to the floor with him. "Why'd you do that?" asked Kemper grimacing.

"Cos you dozy begger that freaky dude, as you like to call him, is right over there!" Troy points as he explains. Kemper was just about to reply when a fit of sneezes began. The figure in the trees at once heard this signal and began making his way towards them.

Troy's heart began to race and press against his chest unnaturally. He couldn't think where to go. They needed to hide and fast. Kemper let out a yelp of shock and was opening his mouth continuously. Troy became aggravated and hissed, "What's wrong with you?" Kemper simply answered with pointing his shaking hand towards the corn and abit beyond. Troy raised his head slightly.

What Troy saw made him miss a beat, that thing was coming towards them not only at amazing speed but he was carrying a cither. He turned his head round slowly and was met by Kemper's large eyes. They nodded and began to crawl as fast as they could muster. Kemper could hear the cither cutting the corn down and he increased his speed. All he could think of was the cither.

Troy could see his brother was scared to death. He wanted to reassure him but what could you really do when a mad man is chasing you through a corn field with a very sharp tool? Troy was right behind his brother and could see Kemper was making his way quickly to what looked like a lake. They were now only 5metres away from safety when Kemper jumped up and sprinted.

The man caught sight of Kemper running towards the lake so he raised his cither above his head and spun it round. He released it with exact precision. Troy who had saw the attack begin raced to Kemper. He dived and shoved Kemper down and felt something flick past his back. He let out a cry of pain.

"Owww! Kemp we have to get in the lake. We have to get away. You need to help me though." Troy strained to tell Kemper. Kemper looked down at Troy. He moved quickly to his side and grabbed hold of Troy. He could see that along Troy's back there was a long scrape however it didn't seem deep even though it was bleeding profusely.

As Kemper neared the lake he saw the cither stuck in the ground. He ran over to it and picked it up. He swung it around and screamed, "This is for you freak! Die!" He let go of it and it was directed right at the things chest. But at the last minute the man moved.

He looked Kemper straight in the eyes and smiled. He threw his head back and began to laugh. Kemper couldn't understand how he had moved. The man began to lurch towards the boy yet again. Kemper ran breathlessly back to Troy and swung him over his back. Kemper staggered abit at his weight then regained his balance. He scrambled to the lake side and dove in.

While Kemper and Troy were being chased Lucy and Leigh were left in the mans lair. It was quite dark and damp. The ceiling was pretty low but suited the man because of his shortness. The girls were hanging on one wall, which was the tallest, by their hands. Erin who had managed to get the screw driver out of Leigh's rib was working on Leigh's hands. She had managed to squeeze out of the rope as her hands were rather small. She had pretended to hang there and be stuck until she was sure he was gone then had dropped down.

"How do you feel Leigh? You ok? I'll get you down as fast as I can." Erin whispered. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair back which had come loose from her tight pony tail. She noticed it was getting rather dirty from the room but decided there were definitely more important things to do. Like get out of here and find the boys.

"I'm ok Erin I guess. Could be better, obviously, but doing ok. But my rib is wrecking!" murmured Leigh. She suddenly landed as a heap on the ground as Erin finally got her hands free. She groaned and raised her head. "Next time Erin a warning would be nice cos now not only by rib hurts but my butt has joined in."

"Well, you want me to tie you back up and leave you?" retorted Erin. She began to walk over to what she thought might be their exit. She walked through a miniature arc into a small room containing something she couldn't name. Leigh finally got to her feet and exclaimed, "Hey Erin! That isn't any way to be to your best friend! Hey, don't leave me!" She stumbled through the arc and walked straight into Erin's back.

"Erin what are you doing standing here? You could have moved. Hey, why aren't you answering me?" questioned Leigh anxiously. She looked over Erin shoulder and she gasped. If you had to name this room dinner would simply be enough. All along the back wall were dead bodies dangling on butcher nails and on a chunky wooden table was a hand, definitely human, cut in two and next to it was a large butcher's meat knife with blood still sliding down the handle.

Leigh suddenly opened her mouth fully and screamed until her lungs gave out. Erin just stood, still as a statue, with her face very white. "Oh my god! Erin, you know what this means? That massacre of deaths? It was him! In our town. Oh my god!" Leigh began hyperventilating and sank to the floor. She clutched the front of her blue T-shirt. Erin leant down on the floor too and slid over to Leigh. She put her hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Look we have to get out of here. Each minute we waste just sitting here is another minute closer to him getting back. We need to find Kemp and Troy and we need to get you to a hospital. So come on, get up." Erin enthused. She helped Leigh get up and offered her shoulder. They began to hobble to a door which was surrounded around the edges with light- their freedom, sanctuary.


	3. Alone

Hey Rosie here! Ch3 now ready to read! Hope you like the story so far! It should be finished soon! Plz r&r! Thanx

* * *

**The Tool Man  
xxbluemooonxx**

**Ch3: Alone**

Kemper and Troy surfaced slowly. The river was ice cold and the water was strong. They were being pushed down stream at a very high speed. Daniel turned onto his back and brought his brother on top of him. He could see the thing running along the river bank. He could almost smell it, it was that close. Soon the current was too fast for it to keep up with as soon it fell behind. It hissed loudly and it echoed around the woods.

Kemper looked down the stream and saw a waterfall coming up. "Damn! Oh hell! Troy, we need to grab hold of something! Troy!" Kemper cried. Troy saw a large rock coming up and tried to position himself so he would land on top of it when he was pushed by Kemper. He landed just right and then reached out to grab Kemp.

"Kemp! Grab my hand! Come on!" Troy shouted distraught. Kemper sailed up next to him and grabbed hold of him hand. Troy attempted to haul him up onto the rock but Kemp just fell back in the water. Troy quickly regained his hold on Kemper but then Kemper looked up and muttered, "Can't move…too cold…sorry!" Then his hand slipped out of Troy's grip.

Kemper began to sail towards the waterfall when Troy managed to jump off the rock and dive into the water. He swam swiftly and looked up and saw Kemper go over the edge. He cried out but no one was there to hear him. He felt himself move over closer to the edge. He closed his eyes and hoped the girls were ok and he would at least live this and be able to see them again alive.

He had never had this sensation before. It was exhilarating. When it came to an end there was a thunderous crash and he was pushed far under the surface. Under the water he saw Kemper he moved over to reach him. He was heavy but he couldn't leave him. He reached the shore and lay on his back.

Kemper spluttered and sat up. Troy smiled and looked over at his brother. "You really had me worried you know that? Don't pull a stunt like that again!" Kemper glanced back and blinked. He could tell Troy had thought he was dead for sure. He felt so strange to be sitting here alive after all this and still be able to feel happy.

"Where are we now?" demanded Kemper. He hoped their small detour had not put them off their trail on finding Leigh and Lucy. And as far as that freak was concerned he could just go right back where he came from. He was definitely off his rocker. "Well I don't know really. I never knew the woods went this far back. We never came this far in when we went camping as far as I can remember. Owww………sorry!" muttered Troy.

Kemper remembered Troy's injured back. "Troy let me see your back maybe I can do something for you." Troy nodded and removed his shirt. Kemper looked at the cut. Like he had guessed earlier it wasn't deep but was nasty. He washed it with some of the water from the river and got his own shirt and ripped it into long strips. When he had done that he put strip upon strip round Troy tightly to help stop the bleeding.

"Thanks Kemp. I think we should start to make a move. There is another clearing over there maybe if we go through there we could see something." suggested Troy. Kemper agreed and they began to stumble their way over to the clearing. When they reached it they were raised so they could see quite a distance.

On that vast land there was a torrent of smoke. When they looked even closer there was a home built chimney. "People. We should make for them." Kemper announced. He began to stroll off as though nothing had happened. Night was almost here and the wind was picking up but the boys were showing no signs of the cold.

Erin and Leigh had finally managed to open the door together and were welcomed by a cliff. They were standing right on the edge. There was only about 50 centimetres from a great drop down. Erin saw, when she looked down, what seemed to be a rope the man must use to get back and forth up the cliff. They would have to use that if they wanted to escape.

"We have to use the rope Leigh. But I don't know how we are exactly going to do it. You need help and I can't really carry you down there." Said Erin aspirated. Leigh looked up at Erin. She really wanted to help. She had to help but nothing was coming her brain. She was stuck in a mental block. Her rib was still throbbing and she had never been a good climber.

"I can't believe we're doing this though Erin. All we did was try to go to college, that's all. Not a lot to ask for." frowned Leigh. Erin too couldn't believe it either, she was still expecting to wake up and it all be a nightmare. But she was glad she hadn't got one scrape on her, yet that was. But she noticed her make-up looked terrible she would definitely have to sort it out before she saw Kemper again.

"How about this? We tie you to the rope and I lower you down and when you are at the bottom you shout up and then I'll climb down!" enquired Erin hopefully. Leigh thought about the plan and nodded. "Yeah…whatever. As long as I can get away from this place." She bent carefully to not tip over the edge and lent down towards the rope. She reached with one hand and got a grip on it. She was surprised it was a very thick rope and weighed quite abit.

"Erin, give us a hand. Make sure I don't go over, the damn thing is nearly as heavy as me!" gasped Leigh. Erin lent down hurriedly and held onto Leigh. The both pulled it up and sat for a minute to get their breath back. When Leigh lifted her head she saw the last of the light die away. They were now alone in the darkness.


	4. Fighting Back

Hey! Finished now! WOOO! Enjoy! r&r! Ta!

* * *

**The Tool Man  
xxbluemooonxx**

**Ch4: Fighting Back**

Erin moved slowly to tie the rope securely around Leigh. She signalled for her to sit on the edge. "Right. I'm going to attach this on to the door as it is pretty sturdy and then I will let more rope down gradually. So off you go!" instructed Erin. Leigh moved her body off the ledge and lowered herself down. She kicked off the wall and felt herself begin to descend.

Surprisingly the cliff was not that high. She had reached the bottom in less that 3minutes. When she was on her two feet she untied herself and yanked on the rope and shouted up to Erin, "Eri! Your turn! Be careful though the rocks are all jagged. I have some more scratches now to act to my growing collection!"

Erin turned round so her front was facing the rocks and took a deep breath. She use to go rock climbing as a hobby but never had done it like this and with no equipment. She jumped a few times to lower herself abit but then suddenly lost her footing. She gasped, she was leaning against something but it seemed to be moving. She could not see what it was as it was pitch black. She turned slightly round and yelled to Leigh, "Leigh! I'm stuck and something is up here!"

Leigh panicked. Why was Erin telling her this? It wasn't like she could do anything. She squinted up trying to see what was up there. She saw Erin legs lodged on something which was brown. She stood on her tip toes and saw it seemed to bulge in and out. It was breathing! She had never saw anything like that before. What was it? What if Erin got hurt? She had to do something and quick.

"Look Eri I can see what you are standing on but I don't know what it is. It doesn't seem to be moving too much so try to ignore it for now and just listen to my voice. I'm going to give you directions on how to get down. Ok?" hollered Leigh. Erin waited for instructions.

Leigh told her the directions where to go when suddenly she heard a twig snap. She dropped down on the floor behind a bush and dragged Erin who had reached the bottom into it with her. They stayed quiet and after a minute or so Erin popped her head out of the bush. She was confronted by the mans looming face. He grinned and laughed. He reached out with his long white fingers and scraped a finger nail along Erin's cheek.

Erin screamed as her cheek split slightly and blood slithered out. She put her hand to the cut and got up rapidly. Leigh was already running the other way when she bashed into a body. She screamed and began beating it. Suddenly the body spoke, "Leigh! Calm down! What's wrong?" Leigh looked up and could then identify it was Troy and next to him was Kemper. She was so relieved.

"Erin! She's still back there! The guy! He's there too!" gasped Leigh. Kemper's eyes flared. He began to run at top speed to the where-about's of Erin's voice. Leigh was about to shout not to go back but she was couldn't as she burst into tears. She leant against Troy and just cried. She wanted to go home and be fine.

"Leigh I'm so glad we found you. Are you ok now? How's your rib? We need to get out of here!" Troy told Leigh. He was so happy they were all back together and they could escape. "We need to go and help…" Leigh was cut short when there was a sickening thud and then a scream from Erin. They both ran to their friend's aid.

"Oh my god! Troy help him! Please!" screamed Erin. Kemper was being held around the neck raised of the ground. The thud had been when he had been slammed against a tree. He was writhing around trying to breathe but he couldn't manage no matter how hard he tried to loosen the grip of the things hands. Troy ran to his brother's side and hit the man. The man didn't even move. It seemed it didn't even notice the attack.

Troy looked around for a weapon. It was hopeless there was nothing at all. Then suddenly he heard a whistle and he turned to see Leigh holding one of the butcher nails that the girls had seen in the room of dead bodies. She had picked it up just as she had left the room she wanted to be able to defend herself next time. She threw it across the grass. He bent down and picked it up. He raised it above his head and stuck the point into the mans fleshy back.

He did not expect this attack and dropped Kemper. He made a high pitched shriek and bent over. Kemper dropped down to the ground and rubbed his neck with his hands. Erin rushed over and helped him up. "What happened to you Erin? Your cheek? Oh my god!" He reached out and touched the cut. It had now stopped bleeding but her cheek was covered with the blood which had dried. He saw that the cut did not go through the cheek but was reasonable deep.

Leigh ran behind the man with a broken off tree branch and slammed it against his skull. The man screamed again and clutched his head. He tried to stagger off but Troy ran up and turned him around and punched him. He fell flat on his back. Kemper came up behind Troy carrying the butcher nail. He raged, "This is for all of us!" He plunged the end into the things chest hard.

Blood squirted onto the boy's clothes and the girls screeched. The man squirmed and writhed on the floor until he stopped moving at all. Leigh and Erin took steps forward. "Is he dead? Please, god let him be dead!" whispered Leigh. Erin knelt down to check. She leaned over the things face and looked at it. It was deformed and brown. Dirt and blood covered the surface of it. She put a hand out to feel its face when its eyes opened up. She screamed and fell backwards. The man closed it eyes again and Kemper went and kicked it. It made no further movements.

"We just killed someone…….god…….." muttered Leigh. They all looked at one another and all fell to the floor. They were finally free. They were no longer being followed or chased by a crazed mad man. "We need to leave now! We have to! We all need to get to the hospital and we need to tell the police!"

The group agreed and they all supported one another and began to walk back to the first clearing in the woods. When they were finally were there Erin said, "When I was being dragged off I thought you guys would just go and call the police and leave them to find us but you didn't. You just came and ran in after us not caring for you own safety. So what I wanted to say was thanks guys from me and Leigh. You're definitely our best mates." Leigh smiled and they continued onto the street.

They were greeted by the sound of sirens and flashing lights. The all sighed in relief. Paramedics rushed forwards and took them onto an ambulance. Police came round to ask questions while they were being examined. The services had turned up when Old Mrs Hog had seen the man drag the girls off into the woods and the boys run after and she at once had alerted Leigh's parents telling them that the children were in trouble.

In the ambulance the gang sat. Kemper declared, "I think next time I might just let the police handle it. Don't really think I should let my good looks get ruined." Troy chuckled and Erin threw a bandage at him. "Hey, you weren't in his den. Mind you it stunk just like yours room does!" With that comment everyone burst out laughing. All of a sudden a screech sounded. A number of round faces protruded around the van door and then a number of voices exploded. "Oh darling!...Your alive!...Thank god!...Are you ok?" The gang all hugged their parents and left altogether safely home where they told their friends about the most frightening day of their lives.


End file.
